No Control
by romionestan4life
Summary: The Summer before Ron and Hermione joined Harry on the horcrux hunt was definitely the turning point of their relationship. All they ever needed was a little bit of courage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

There he was, standing in front of his house in anticipation. He knew she would apparate at any second now and he wanted nothing more than to be the first to welcome her. They've been back home from Hogwarts for two weeks now, summer had barely started and he longed for this moment; she would come early, way earlier than Harry, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the possibility of spending more time with her.

After everything that happened that last year, he just couldn't deny anymore... Hermione was anything but _just _a friend to him. It was tough, but it's become much easier to admit - even if just to himself, for now - that whatever the Lavender fiasco was, it was just a response out of jealousy to Hermione kissing Viktor years ago. Yes, he was very much aware of how pathetic of an excuse that was.

As difficult as that coming year would be - with he, Hermione and Harry leaving for the horcrux hunt -, he was determined to play his part well. Above anything, Harry needed this. Harry needed them. And he knew how much love he felt for his friends. Harry was a brother to him, and he'd do just about anything to help him on that mission. He also knew that having Hermione with them would be like a jolt of energy. Beyond that obviously brilliant mind of hers, she was necessary. Her presence was necessary to keep him... Alive. He just knew that.

So, there he was, waiting to have her at his house and take all the time he could have with her. That had to be it. That had to be special, because he knew they were going towards the unknown of a battle, and if that didn't give a guy a sense of urgency, nothing would.

And as if she was sharing that thought with him, he heard the familiar _crack_ that meant that someone had just arrived magically. He turned his head to his right side and there she was. She had to be feeling something very familiar to what he was conjecturing about, because he didn't even had the chance to say anything when she runned to him and pulled her arms around his neck. That hug was like no other. She was showing something to him, and he kinda knew exactly what it was. Holding her firmly against him, he tried to show her that whatever that was, he felt it too.

\- I'm so glad you're finally here. You have no idea how anxious I got just about two minutes ago. You're safe. - he said still holding her.

\- I know exactly what you mean. I couldn't stop thinking about you... About everyone here at The Burrow. I kinda thought I couldn't wait until the time we negotiated with The Order for my arrival. - she said, arms still around his neck, on an embrace so intimate that a part of her brain was screaming at her, embarrassed on the neediness she was letting him see, but she really couldn't care less; he was there, alive, well and responding just as enthusiastically as her.

\- How are you? All things considered... - he asked, slowly letting her go, but keeping his arms at her shoulders.

\- I'm ok. I really did it. For a moment, I didn't think I would. But I didn't have much of a choice, did I? - she asked, sadness right there in her voice.

\- No, you didn't. And I'm proud of you. I know that couldn't possibly have been any easier. But you know you did the right thing, yeah? They'll be safe now. - he delicately took her face in his hands - You did the exact right thing, Hermione. -

Her eyes watered, and he knew that it wasn't for the first time that day. After all, she did sent her parents away, not even remembering they've had a daughter all this time. But he knew, and thankfully she did too, that it was the best for the moment. She did that to keep them safe and, in the end, it would all be worth it.

He wiped her tears away and pulled her for another hug, which made her feel comforted and... _Loved_? Was that the feeling? She really felt like nothing could hit her right then and there, protected in his arms, but she couldn't stop the warmth growing on her cheeks as she let that word sink in her mind. Loved. She felt loved.

When he let her go for the second time since she got there, he looked for her baggage and found nothing. She didn't bring anything but a beaded bag crossed around her shoulders. That couldn't be right.

\- You couldn't have forgotten your baggage, could you? - he asked, mildly joking.

\- You know I could never! I brought everything I need. - she said, smiling softly and patting the beaded bag she carried around her. At the moment, he thought she might be a little delusional, but let her explain nevertheless - Undetectable extension charm. All my clothes, money, books and personal belongings are right here. Impressive, huh? -

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but again, that _was _Hermione Granger, the girl who got every enchantment right from her very first try.

\- That's bloody wicked! You really have a way with that. - he said, cheering her up, saying nothing but the truth.

\- Thanks, Ron. - she said, genuinely smiling this time - So... How are you? You said you were anxious?

\- I'm fine. Considering You-Know-Who haven't tried to bloody kill me yet, it's safe to say I could be worse. But, yeah, I felt a little uneven just before you got here. Don't know, I guess my mind wandered on everything bad that could happen before you got here safely. - he confessed - I wish I was there with you. Even tried to convince Mad-Eye to let me go, but he was unbearably emphatic on saying no. -

\- And he has a point, you know. Of course I'd be much more relieved if you were there with me, but we couldn't take that risk. I don't have the tracker anymore, but you still have yours for a couple of weeks. - she said, with that tone of seriousness she always had when scolding him or Harry.

\- I know he does. But the question is: would I have stayed here if he said I could go to yours? We all know the answer. - he said, smirking a little - Besides, there's nothing for me to do here other than help with the wedding preparations, and you and I both know that I'm not taking any pleasure on that. Would very much trade that for putting my life at a little risk to get to scort you back here. -

She smiled widely, even though she shrieked a little at the mention of him risking his life.

\- I don't even doubt that. But really, I'm ok. And now that I'm here, let's go find your mum. Bet she'll put me on loads of tasks to stop us from planning our scape. - she said, laughing humourlessly.

\- Oh, yeah, that's good of you to know that. Brace yourself, she's really barking about this bloody wedding. Fleur's parents are about to come early, too, so she's making us all slave ourselves around the house. Pretty revolting, I'm telling you. -

She laughed and followed him to the house.

A few hours passed by and he was not kidding about his mum fixation on getting the house ready for the Delacours. He didn't think he could get another gnome out of that yard, that just couldn't be possible; he felt like he'd been doing that for ages now.

On that thought, he saw Hermione coming out of the front door, looking for something. When her eyes met him, she waved for him to get there.

\- Mrs. Weasley said the supper's ready. Let's go. - she said, taking his hand and leading him inside. He felt embarrassed on how bloody happy that made him feel. She was just taking his hand, for fuck's sake.

Dinner went on surprisingly calm. Everyone was happy that Hermione got there safely. With that, they had one less dear person to worry about, and that was saying a lot these days. When people started to leave the table, he heard his mum telling Hermione she wouldn't have to share Ginny's room anymore. Once Fred and George were gone, living on the little flat above the shop, she could take their room.

\- Ron, can you help her get settled, dear? - asked Mrs. Weasley. He gladly got up and waited for her at the stairs.

\- You're not the only guest owning a whole room for yourself, you know? Harry's getting Percy's old room too. - he said.

\- So your mum's finally accepting that he's not coming back, huh? That had to be tough. - she said, smiling sadly.

\- Yeah. It took her a while, but she's not stupid. She knows he's a goner, that fucking jerk. -

\- Language, Ron. - she said, hitting him playfully on his arm.

\- You know what, we're about to spend a lot of time together during our hunt. You won't be able to reprimand me every single time I swear, you know? So get_ fucking_ used to it. - he said, with the unnecessary emphasis on the cursing, making her smirk a bit.

\- I'm afraid you're right. The crazy thing is I don't really care about the swearing. I only do it to annoy you. - she showed him her tongue.

\- Do you, now? You little minx! That's good information, though. I'll keep that in mind next time I feel guilty for pushing your buttons. -

With that, they got to Fred and George's old room. He opened the door for her and put her little bag on the nightstand next to the bed. He still was amazed at how many things was inside that bloody bag. What an amazing witch she was!

She sat on the bed and he, by the window. They stared at each other for a brief second, until he decided to speak.

\- Hey, I need to tell you something. - he started, suddenly feeling very aware that they were alone, in a room many, _many _floors above the others - I kinda built the courage the last few days and I don't think I can wait. - she was really surprised at that sudden need for expression coming from him, but nevertheless excited. He was looking different, wasn't he? So comfortable touching her, eager to be around, being incredibly thoughtful, so nice to her... Did he really grew up that much, emotionally? She was trembling a little.

\- What is it, Ron? -

\- I just need to tell you that... I'm glad you're here. I'm glad to be back in your life. You have no idea how much I've missed you last year. And I'm _so _sorry for last year. I really had no need to be with Lavender that way, and even though I know you and I had always be just friends, that's only because it took me so many years to realize that that wasn't _exactly _what we should be... - he poured all that, hardly breathing, but it was like he couldn't control his words anymore. He needed to tell her everything. It was now or never - I know I haven't really prepared you for this speech, but I don't think I can control this any longer. - with that, he stood up and sat on the floor, in front of her - The way I feel about you, Hermione, I have never felt for anyone. Ever. I don't care about me, my safety, my bloody life... When I think about danger, my mind only goes to you. All I care about is you. -

She was speechless. There he was, the boy she had always fancied, telling her he fancied her back! She couldn't believe it. That just could not be true.

"Ever since fourth year, when you showed up to the Yule Ball with fucking Viktor Krum, I knew it just wasn't normal how I felt. No one feels that angry because a friend gets a bloody date to a party, yeah? But I did. Merlin knows how bad I wanted to smash his fucking face for having the guts to do what I didn't. - he laughed nervously, which she found ever so endearing. She was biting her bottom lip to stop her from smiling widely like a lunatic - What I'm saying is that I'm in love with you, Hermione. And I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass all these years. I've been in love with you for so long. I don't think I've ever wanted to be just your friend. Ever. - he laughed again.

She then got up the bed, took his hands on hers and pulled him up. Took his face on her hands and tried to stop herself from crying tears of happiness.

\- I can't believe you're doing this... - she laughed - You know I've been in love with you since forever, don't you? I can't believe how long we've fought this. How could we be so stupid for so long? - she was now laughing out loud. He laughed with her, his arms wrapped around her waist - You're all I ever think about, Ron. You've always been my favorite guy in the whole world, even when we were being insufferable with each other. - she couldn't stop her lips from smiling - I'm in love with you too, Ron. Always have.

With that, he closed the space between them, lowering his head towards hers, while she got on her tiptoes. And then, they were kissing. His arms were on her waist, trying to keep her as close as he could, and her hands were wrapped firmily around his neck. His lips were firm, but gentle, and when she parted her lips, his tongue happily found hers, battling for dominance in a dance he knew it too well. Only this time, it was with _her. _Everything was just perfect.

Again, he became really, _really_ aware that they were alone in a bedroom, with no interferences. His body seemed to know that too, once his pants became to feel a little too tight. Hermione was completely conscious about his _situation_, but if she felt offended by it, she did not show at all. She was pressing herself against him, feeling the same urgency to be close to him.

When they parted their lips, both panting, out of their breaths, she was the one to speak first.

-I'm really glad I decided to come early. - she smirked - I'm so crazy about you, Ron. You drive me crazy.

\- That has to be on your top three of best ideas indeed. - he smirked back at her - You can't even imagine the effect you have on me, Hermione. You're too fucking beautiful. - She blushed with that.

And they were kissing again, just as frantic as before, but his hands explored her neck and back a little more, tenderness and need mixed up together, while she held one hand on his face and the other on his hair, giving him full access on her body.

But then they heard footsteps and parted, feeling a little startled, but pretending to be engaged on a simple conversation about potions when Ginny opened the door to say Mr. Weasley needed Ron's help to open the tent on the yard.

With that, he said goodnight to Hermione and winked at her, making her blush and smirk in a way she had never done before, to anyone. Ginny saw that and looked really surprised, but decided not to approach that immediately. Let them feel that rush for now. She'd torment Hermione later for answers. Ginny said her goodnight, throwing her a knowing look, and closed the door, going to her room.

Hermione stood there just processing everything that's happened that night. She was not able to stop herself from giggling like a schoolgirl. She and Ron. She and Ron! They had finally admitted their feelings. They had just _kissed _in that very room. She was thinking about his lips and how she loved the height difference between them while she changed into her pyjamas. She didn't think she'd get any sleep that night. Ron Weasley was all she was able to think about, she thought smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he was trying to focus at the task in his hands, he simply couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that night, moments ago. Hermione liked him. Hermione was in love with him, just like he was was completely, madly in love with her. He, the one and only Ron Weasley, _snogged_ Hermione Granger, the brightest, prettiest girl he'd ever met. His best friend. That was too good to be true, he reckoned.

That feeling was just too much to handle. He was with his father and his brothers, for fuck's sake, but his brain seemed to ignore that fact all at once, since every single amount of blood in his veins were travelling _down_ from the moment his lips met hers and didn't seem to have any rush to go back to the rest of his body. Trying to hide the front of his pants from all those people around him had to be the hardest thing he got to do that day. - _Bloody hell!_ \- he cursed under his breath when the friction began to be unbearable.

Of course, he knew what he'd have to do to feel better. That was something he _knew _too well. And to think how many times he had done that imagining doing exactly what he and Hermione did a couple hours earlier... Well, and much more than that, too, but it all began with a good amount of snogging, he thought smirking to himself.

Finally, the tent and all the tables and chairs seemed to be in place. With that, he mumbled his goodnight to his family and went upstairs to his room.

He wondered if Hermione was already asleep or if she could possibly be in the same state he was on - _hormonally _speaking -. That was definitely a dirty thought, wasn't it? Hermione, alone in a bedroom just two floors from where he was, thinking about him, unable to stop her hands before touching herself right there where he wanted to touch... And his hand was already frictioning the front of his pants, slowly setting a rhythm that he knew wouldn't last that long. Thinking about Hermione pleasuring herself was Too. Fucking. Much. He couldn't keep that small amount of friction anymore, so he took off his shirt, lowered his pants along with his underwear and took himself in hands, working up and down at the perfect vision of Hermione squeezing her breasts while he slowly but firmly thrust inside her for the first time. How tight would she be? How hot and wet would she get for him? Merlin, he was harder than he's ever been before, and at that moment his fantasie turned from the "slowly but firmly" thrusting into her to fucking her _senseless_. He could feel his release coming, so he got an even tighter hold of himself just a few seconds before spilling on the floor what he wished to be _inside _Hermione.

He took his wand, murmured a cleansing charm, put on recently washed underwear and pyjama pants, and finally laid on his bed. He reckoned he'd get some sleep now that he's gotten some satisfaction, but oh, was he wrong. He wasn't feeling any less turned on than he was before. His dick was still hard as a rock. He had just wanked! How was that even possible?

But he knew exactly how. Hermione. She was _right there_, just two floors above him, maybe even doing the same thing he'd just done... No, but he couldn't keep that train of thought going. They had just admitted their feelings for each other, for fuck's sake. He couldn't just expect that she'd be ready to get physical with him just yet. Could he? Merlin, that girl would be the death of him.

In any case, he wanted to see her. Just to talk to her, snog her a little, tell her how beautiful and clever she was, smell her hair and run his hands on her arms, making her giggle and blush... Yeah, he needed to see her. He got up and was about to take his shirt from the floor when he heard a soft knock on his door.

\- Ron? Are you awake? - Hermione asked in the lowest tone she could manage to say.

He got to his door so fast that he barely had his shirt on when he opened it wide to see her petite figure leaning on the wall beside him. She had an apologetically smile crossing her face, but her eyes were sparkling with a mischievous look - Sorry, did I wake you? - she asked.

\- Not at all. I was actually thinking about going upstairs. Kinda missed you. - he grinned - Come in. - with that, he took her left hand and pulled her inside.

\- So, you couldn't sleep either? I wonder where's your mind going? - she asked with a knowing look, cunningly smiling at him and sitting on his bed, putting her legs up and crossing them in front of her.

\- Oh, are you now? I can safely tell you it wasn't going very far away... Just a couple floors above. - he said, smiling slyly at her.

\- That's funny... 'Cause my mind was just a couple of floors down. What a coincidence, huh? - she gave him the same smile he was giving her - I need to say this, and don't judge me, but I've kept these kind of comments to myself for six years, so let me pour some out a little... Quidditch has been a great choice for you. - she said that looking shamelessly to his arms, picturing how amazing it'd be to be held by them while they were... Well, _occupied _moving.

And his ears were bright red, betraying how shy he still felt about himself. But he decided to ignore that. If she was saying that she liked what she saw, he would gladly believe it.

\- Well, I aim to please. And don't make me start talking about what puberty's been doing to you. I won't be able to keep it that polite. - he said, clenching his eyes a little, sitting next to his pillow, leaning against the bed - I was really going to see you. I'm too excited to sleep.

\- So am I. Kinda worried you'd think I'm mental, but I decided to risk it anyway. - and then her expression changed. She looked at him, her eyes locked on his - Ron, I know that we're going to a fight. Everyday might be our last, but I don't want to forget what I'm feeling right now. Harry needs us and we'll be there for him no matter what. But you have to know that I'm with you. I need you too, in a totally different way. - she blushed so hard she could actually feel how warm her cheeks were.

He felt like his heart was about to explode. She really did say that. - Don't you know by now that whatever you feel, I'm feeling too? We're together. I'm with you, no matter what. Harry will have to put up with me eye-fucking you 24/7, I don't even care. - he chuckled, ears still redder than ever - Come here. - and she did.

He leaned towards her, grabbing her face gently and pressing his lips on hers. She responded enthusiastically, getting as close to him as she could, then lying on his bed, next to him, touching his leg with her leg, going up and down, making him grab her waist more firmly than before.

The snogging next to each other idea didn't last much long, once he was already on top of her, his hands going up her sideways, briefling touching the side of her breasts over her shirt - and he could swear to God she was not wearing any bra. He was kissing her neck when he found a sweet spot just behind her ear that made her let out a soft little moan, and he couldn't believe the reaction he had. His dick actually did a little _twist_ on his underwear. Again, he was sure that girl would be the death of him!

\- Ron... Take off your shirt. - she said, hands on the hem of his shirt, and he immediately let her pulled it over his head. With that, she got up just enough to give him access to pull up her shirt too - Equal rights. - she smirked to him.

Ron knew that he hadn't died, but that was the only explanation he had for what was happening at the moment. He died and went to heaven. That's why she was right there, naked from the waist up, her perfect breasts at his mercy. Fucking hell, she couldn't be real.

\- You... You're really not wearing any... Fuck, Hermione, you're so fucking hot. Oh my fucking God, you're not wearing a bra. - and he was kissing her again, _urgently_. His hands ran freely around her breasts, and she moaned in his ears everytime he pinched her nipples just a little stronger. That had to be the best sound he'd ever heard.

Because of his enthusiasm, she felt bold. While he traced kisses from her lips to her neck, then to her breasts, picking one nipple between his teeth, her hand got to the front of his pyjama pants, where _he _was happier than ever. She grabbed him softly, which caused him to breathe out a soft roar. If she was already feeling a pool forming on her knickers, that was the moment she knew she would have to have him in every way she could. With that thought, she put her hands inside his underwear and got a hold of him, tightly, and moved her hand up and down, tentatively. That made him shiver, actually shiver over her.

\- Bloody fuck, Hermione... Can't you be bad at anything?

\- No, I also aim to please. - she said in a seductive voice.

With that, he moved a little into her hands, but stopped after feeling how fast that would end if he didn't stop immediately. Instead, he looked at her face while he decided to go down on her. With his face in front of her pyjama pants, he asked - Can I? - his hands on the hem of her pants - Hell, yeah. - she responded, making him grin like the pervert he knew he was.

He took her pyjamas down, leaving her in nothing but her pink knickers. He looked at her, asking for permission. She nodded and took her underwear out herself, getting completely naked in front of him.

She was absolutely perfect. The vision of her wet, glistering center was too fucking much, he couldn't do anything but lower his mouth and gently kiss her _there_. She seemed to enjoy it, so he kissed her again, open mouthed this time, his tongue pressing on what he had learned from a very informative talk with his older brother, Bill, that was her clitoris. That was _the _place to work on if you wanted to make the girl cum. That much he knew.

So he kept that rhythm of licking and pressing her clit with his tongue, always aware of her responses. All he cared about was getting her off. Fucking hell, he was eating Hermione out. That was the best night of his life, by far. Her taste was even better than he had imagined all those years. There was nothing wrong about her, she was perfect.

When her legs started to tremble a little bit harder, he put them on his shoulders and kept that soft lick with a gentle press on her clit, knowing not to rush anything, he had to let her feel what she was feeling if he wanted her to get there. And then, little by little, her whole body started to shake, harder, harder, harder... Until she closed her legs around his face, holding him there while she rode out her orgasm, grinding on his face as she came really hard.

When she was done, he got up with the widest grin on his face - Oh, hi there. - he said to the beautifully naked girl lying on his bed.

\- That was the best thing I have ever felt. Holy fuck, Ron. - she was even cursing at him. He created a monster! - Of course I have made myself cum before, many times. - she blushed a little by saying that - But, wow. Just wow. Now, come here... I don't think I can wait.

And she pulled him for another passionate kiss. He knew she could taste her on his mouth and that really made him lose the last amount of sense he had. His hands were on his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, while Hermione helped getting them out with her feet.

Was she really in that big of a rush to shag him? Merlin knew he bloody was. But he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't make her say the exact words of consent to what they were doing. He would never tempt her into doing something she wasn't ready for. - Hermione, are you sure? - he asked in a low voice in her ear, nibbling her earlobe while he felt her hands on _him _again - I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. You don't _have_ to do anything. - he said, worried.

\- I know that, Ron, don't worry. I just really want to fuck. - she said that like she was talking about the weather. Then she guided his hand to her center again, showing him how incredibly wet he was making her feel - Feel that? That's all you, Ron. I don't want you to be gentle. Fuck me hard, please. - she said in that cunning tone she started to use that night - But, you know, this _is _my first time, so you should start gently. - she laughed nervously - And then, well... You can let yourself go. I know I will.

\- I reckon you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow. Sorry in advance. - he grinned at her, while grabbing his wand and quickly casting a contraceptive spell - I won't hurt you for real, though. You know that. - he laughed - But hey, I won't stop until you're trembling again, do you hear me? - he said, grinding at her entrance, feeling the wetness down there and wishing nothing but to just going inside her - Promise me you'll tell me if you want to stop.

\- I promise... Fuck, you're driving me insane. - she said, rolling her eyes shut in pleasure. That was all he needed, so he positioned himself and gently, but quickly made his way in.

Nothing could have prepared him for the amount of pleasure that tight, wet place of hers would make him feel. She was all over him. He started moving, and she moved with him, finding the right rhythm. She bit his earlobe while moaning softly at him, and that was the fucking sexiest thing ever. No fantasy of him - and he got many of those - would've ever compare to this.

They moved, his lips on her neck, while he also made soft roars in her ear, which she found incredibly _manly _and absolutely delicious to hear. At that moment, she felt like getting control, so she crossed her legs around him and switched their positions. She was now straddling him, while his hands laid firmly on her waist. - Ride me. - he demanded, to what she gladly obeyed.

She moved up and down, on a rhythm he was sure it was about to kill him, when she started to tremble a little, and he knew that moment enough to start meeting her movements, up and down, hitting her just on the right spot. So that was it. She was throwing her head back while riding out her second orgasm that night. With that, he grabbed her hair with his right hand while his left laid on her ass. He fucked her senseless that moment, knowing it was his time to let go. And so he did, a few thrusts later, spilling all of him inside her.

She then got up and laid next to him. He quickly pulled her close to him, which she happily accepted, resting her head ons his chest.

\- Ron, I don't even know how to say this properly, but fucking hell, you're amazing at this.

\- Me? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to cum after two seconds of you riding on my dick? Hermione, you're a fucking goddess, that's what you are. - he laughed.

\- Well, I'm glad to hear it. For real though, you were really impressive. You made me cum twice, and it was my first time!

\- I told you before: I aim to please, babe. - he said, joking - Do you reckon we'll be able to sleep now?

\- We can try. If we don't, we already know what to do. - she said, grinning at him.

\- We bloody do. Let's try, then. Just know that I'm fully down to test your theory, ok? Don't be shy if I fall asleep and you don't. I'm here for you. - he said in a perverted smile, winking at her.

With that, they drifted to sleep, laying next to each other, holding each other. Ron knew exactly how much he cared for her, how much love he felt for her, and that night was all he always dreamed about. Hermione rested her head on his chest and he couldn't think about a happier moment in his life. That girl would be death of him, he knew that. But she was also the difference between living and just getting by through life. He just hoped he could make her feel like that too.

Little did he know, she already thought so.


End file.
